A user may interact with applications that are executing on a computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet computer, smartphone, desktop computer, or similar device). In some examples, a computing device may include a presence-sensitive screen that may enable a user to interact with the computing device. The user may touch or otherwise provide, via the presence-sensitive screen, input to the computing device. Typically, the computing device processes the input and performs an action based on the application and the input.